In a healthy shoulder, the proximal humerus is generally ball-shaped, and articulates within a socket formed by the scapula, called the glenoid, to form the shoulder joint. Some implant systems for the total replacement of the shoulder joint generally replicate the natural anatomy of the shoulder. Such implant systems can include a humeral component having a stem that fits within the humeral canal, and an articulating head that articulates within the socket of a glenoid component implanted within the glenoid of the scapula.
Reverse-type shoulder implant systems have been developed in which the conventional ball-and-socket configuration that replicates the natural anatomy of the shoulder is reversed, such that a concave recessed articulating component is provided at the proximal end of the humeral component that articulates against a convex portion of a glenosphere of a glenoid component. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,854,768 and 7,959,680 discuss reverse shoulder systems.